Many different types of clamps are known such as bar clamps, C-clamps, spring clamps, vises, pipe clamps and the like. A typical clamp comprises a pair of jaws that are movable toward and away from one another such that a workpiece may be gripped between the jaws and pressure applied thereto. The relative movement of the jaws toward and away from one another may be accomplished by a variety of different mechanisms. For example, it is known to use screws, cams, sliding mechanisms, springs and the like to move one or both of the jaws toward and away from one another. One type of clamp is known as a one-handed bar clamp that uses a “trigger” type grip to effectuate movement of the jaws.
An improved support structure for a clamp and an improved clamp are desired.